Bodyguard
by RosemariePrior
Summary: Set in present day Chicago Tris Prior is a rich heiress but after her parents death she has become a victim of abuse by her cousin Eric and her other cousin Peter. Tris doesn't keep any hope until she meets Tobias "Four" Eaton her childhood bestfriend Christina's brother. When Tobias realizes what she's been through he becomes her bodyguard can he keep her safe from Eric and Peter?
1. Abused

**Hey guys if you complain about me starting another story chill out! I have all the other chapters written out and ready to go every single story I'm working on has one or two chapters finished and ready to go! So you don't have to worry about updates they will be really quick also another thing… if you don't know already my Microsoft word is busted and changed words and sentences and cuts off stuff so deal with me! Also a final note this story isn't exactly M rated I guess you can say T-M so I put it in T–Jasmine**

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I didn't know where I was going all I knew I couldn't go back home tonight. The blood was fresh on my skin, I knew both of them would be looking for me and I couldn't take it anymore. The heavy rain fell on my face mixing in with the tears. I ran through the alley avoiding anyone I didn't want to see. My steps where faster than normal I didn't know where I was going to go tonight but anywhere but at home would work. Sobs escaped me, as much as I pretended to be strong all the time it wasn't working today. I wiped away the tears with my sleeve only to let more room for the other tears to fall down on my face. _Please God help me I can't take it anymore_ I thought to myself. It was one of those days I was wishing for a miracle. I knew I should've called the police but what good would that do? My cousins Eric and Peter would manipulate them by the power of money sooner or later and even if that didn't happen I wouldn't be any safer. I struggled to keep my breaths even as I made it out of the ally into an unfamiliar neighbourhood there was no way I would be able recognize this place in the dark. I saw a few dark figures behind me and automatically hid behind a recycle bin. It wasn't my cousins but I could never be too careful. Ever since my parents death I had been abused by them and hassled for money. I didn't want the money I just wanted to be safe. Today was one of the worst experiences I could've faced with them. I had only gotten out thanks to the window breaking but now I knew they would be looking for me.

_Half an hour ago Flashback _

"_Tris get the hell up its 1:30 am" I heard Eric's voice from outside my door. I got up hesitantly why was he waking me up in the middle of the night? Ever since my brother and parents died my life had been a hell. What was Eric doing in my house so early? I walked outside my room just to see Eric grinning. My face went cold when I saw the belt in his hand. I took my instinct to try and run but someone else grabbed my hair._

"_Let me go please," I sobbed as Peter slapped me across the face. I didn't have a chance to blink before Eric hit the belt against my back. I tried to be strong I tried to show them it didn't affect me before but they would only take the abuse up a bit. Something was hit against my arm and the shards dug deep in it. Eric grabbed my hair and hit my forehead against the wall._

"_Lock her in her room for the rest of the day and tomorrow too and no one not even the house keeping staff should get a clue about what happened," he started then turned to me squeezing my chin in his hand as he spoke to me. "That goes for you too if they find out your dead," he said as Peter dragged me to me room. _

"_Let go of me," I cried again, but the grip on my arm was tightened and when I tried to struggle Eric knocked me out._

_End of Flashback_

I got up from behind the recycle bin, and kept running. I didn't know where I would go but anywhere but back home would work. If I did go back home they would just beat me and starve me. I couldn't take it anymore. Though they never sexually abused me but they beat me up every day and I couldn't take it anymore as much as I acted alright I was only human. The scars on my body were the proof, but no one saw them. The only thing anyone saw was the perfect rich heiress and a fake smile. If only they knew what was hidden behind this smile.

"There she is!" a voice said I didn't have to turn back to realize it was one of Peter's men. I ran out of the ally and across many lawns and through street ways. I didn't stop until I lost them. I knew I wouldn't be safe for a long time. I looked around to see my surroundings I realized I was on someone's lawn. I saw the porch light come on. I knew I needed to get out of here but my legs failed me and so did my body. I hit the grass nearly passing out. As footstep approached me.

"Please don't hurt me Eric," I cried. The next thing I knew I was turned around and looking at a very familiar face. _Christina_ I thought. Christina was my childhood best friend that had moved away, before my parents had died.

"Tris?" she asked shocked. I could see tears coming out of her eyes, I was glad to see mine and her friendship would never change. I wasn't allowed to have any friends but I secretly kept in touch with her over email, but I never told her what was happening to me.

"W-when did you come back?" I asked. "Yesterday why haven't you been replying? Enough of that lets get you inside," she said calling someone's name. I didn't hear the name clearly but I was in a strong figure's arms and being taken inside. I couldn't seem him clearly either; my eyes where blurry. He set me down on what seemed to be a bed, I couldn't tell.

"Tris say something," Christina said shaking me. "I can't see clearly," I told her panicking. Why wouldn't I see clearly? "Can you get the eye drops?" She asked someone, as I heard footsteps decent into the kitchen.

"Close the door!" I yelled panicking. "Calm down Tris it's closed," she told me. I clung onto her arm. It was such a relief to have someone I trusted near me. Even though she couldn't help me for long, and I would go back to that place that was my living nightmare. I felt someone put eye drops in my eyes.

"Close your eyes and when I say open just open them," Christina instructed I nodded and rested my head against the pillow or at least I thought it was a pillow. "Open," she said. I did what she said and my vision came back into focus. I was laying on a soft bed but it didn't look to be Christina's the room was neat and perfectly in order.

"I can see," I breathed as she laughed pulling me into a hug, right away then her face got serious. "What happened why are you covered in blood? And why did you mention your cousin's name? You said "Don't hit me Eric" what does that mean?" she asked. I let out a few more tears. Where would I start telling her what had happened with me throughout these years? There was no way I could describe the pain I had been through.

"Do you want some water?," she asked picking up the glass filled with water as someone entered the room. He looked at me worried but his face was steady and hadn't lost color. His dark blue eyes met mine. Christina looked up when I didn't respond. She set the glass down back on the table. I turned to look at her as she read my confusion.

"Tris that's my older brother Four I mean Tobias but no one calls him Tobias that much," she said silently. I knew Christina had a brother but I had never met him because he went to a boarding school.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern. I nodded. He sat down at the edge of the bed as far as possible from me and Christina.

"I'm going to call your parents what's the phone number?" she asked. I kept silent for a while before responding. "You can't reach them right now," I said quietly. I could feel Tobias's eyes on me as if he was studying me trying to figure out what had happened.

"Ok what about your brother Caleb?" she asked picking up her phone. "You can't reach him right now either," I said again. "Ok when can I reach them?" she asked curiously. I bit my lip for a second to blink back the tears.

"You can't ever reach them because they aren't alive," I cried. "Tris I'm so sorry how did this happen?" Christina asked placing my head in her lap.

"They died in a car crash," I sobbed "and I wish I had too," I added silently but Tobias seemed to catch what I had said.

"Who's been taking care of you?" she asked almost in a whisper. My best friend's questions where getting harder and harder to answer.

"My aunt and uncle but they aren't in Chicago they never are so my cousins check up on me and…" I started but I didn't have enough courage to finish.

"Keep going please," she said encouraging me. I did want to tell Christina but now with Tobias around I was hesitant but I decided to anyway, what's the worst that can happen if he finds out? It didn't matter he was a complete stranger to me.

"Well after my parents died my aunt and uncle where my guardians, they left the country and the only ones here were my cousins Eric and Peter, but they decided to hassle me for money, even my bodyguard that my parents had assigned was taken away so I was left defenceless and…and… it just got worst," I started, but I hesitated now and then. I went on telling Christina the whole story including what had happened today. She looked shocked as I lifted my head off her lap I needed to stable myself. Me and Christina wrapped each other in a hug, even Tobias seemed shocked but no real emotion was shown from his face. I pulled back and a long silence was all that was found between the three of us.

"Why don't you just move away?" Christina finally asked after a long silence. I looked at her for a second wondering what to tell her the truth was the only thing that would work.

"Don't you think I've tried that? I can't they threatened to kill me and the my local police station won't do much because my uncle owns most of the police stations and the ones I need are too far off and they never let me leave home unless it's necessary…. I'm lost I can't think straight and I just don't know what to do," I confessed. The words where bitter on my tongue I had no intentions of bringing them up in the first place. After a few more confessions Christina insisted I stay here and Tobias seemed to agree as he exited his own room, or what I supposed what was his own room. I knew this safety wouldn't last for a while, but I had it now. Christina left me to fall asleep and for the first time I didn't have nightmares.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

"Good morning," I said coming inside of my room to see Tris sitting up on the bed. She seemed confused at first to see me but she realized what I was here for as soon as she saw the first aid kit in my hands. I was surprised anyone could be so strong.

"Good morning," she mumbled. She had given me her house keys ,well she had given them to Christina and I had gone and got her stuff while no one was around. She looked better today with her hair pulled neatly in a braid. When she arrived last night it was clear someone had hit her I could see that before Christina asked. I gently grabbed her arm and started to patch it up.

"I think you should ask the police for protection," I told her. It wasn't the best way to begin a conversation but it was the only way I could.

"I would but that would get me caught and I can't find at least one decent person who can give me the full protection if I hire them," she said silently. It was clear she had been hurt so many times before. I worked for the police as second in command and Chicago's police chief. I want too happy hearing her story. Christina was a social worker and even she was shocked.

"I'm sure I can find you someone I am the police chief after all and even if your living here you might want to consider extra protection," I told her. She didn't have to tell me "no" it was written all over her face out of fear. I only had one last option.

"What if I act as your bodyguard?" I asked her. She looked a bit shocked, as a smile spread across my face. I knew she still wasn't convinced I could protect her from those two idiots but I would just have to prove her wrong.

**Guys I really worked hard on this please review! Thanks and tell me what you think Tris is going to say to Tobias's officer? And how should she act like? And if you have ideas on what Peter and Eric could do let me know! And how could Tobias/Four fall for Tris? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Emotionless Mask

**Here you guys go another chapter of bodyguard and my Microsoft word well you know the story with it –Jazz**

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

I'm legally responsible for a 19 year old multimillionaire. I was in charge of keeping her safe what had driven over me? The choice was made now I was legally her bodyguard. I had filed a complaint against Peter and Eric Dashford I didn't think it'd work for a while, but it did they were prisoned for a year. The penalty should've been worse, but even the judge knew better. Though she wasn't completely out of danger, anyone could decide to kill her for money. Right now though it didn't matter, she was safe. I lingered near Tris. What I failed to realize was that she had fallen asleep about four hours ago until about thirty minutes past 3:00 pm it blinked 4:00 pm on my clock now. I went upstairs and headed towards my room, or what use to be my room until we could adjust things around Tris was staying here. I grabbed a box sitting on the table and took out a blackberry curve. If she was alone by chance or I wasn't near enough she would need this. I looked at it filling in my phone number and Christina's for convenience I filled out Christina's office phone number to as well as our cell numbers.

"Christina?" I heard a voice call out. It was Tris she must have woken up. I raced down the stairs, which was uncalled for, but something made me not want to leave her side, not yet. Her eyes were surprised to see me. I was amused by her but she wasn't an experiment.

"Christina's at work," I told her dazing out of my thoughts, "and this is um…" I said wiggling the phone in my hands. I didn't know how to talk to a girl unless she was strictly my sister or a friend. This did explain why most of my relationships didn't end in a good way.

"A phone?" I said making it sound like more of a question then a statement. She gave me the "I know what it is you idiot" look even though she tried to hide it was written all over her face. I tossed to her.

"For emergencies just in case something happens I've added mine and Christina's phone numbers in it and the charger is in the room," I said regaining a hold of myself. I was not the type to get nervous. "You can also put a password on it," I said silently. She looked up to me. I half expected a look that shouted out "I know!" but I didn't get anything of that sort.

"Mr. Eaton I don't know how to work this thing I mean I had the phone but all features were locked and strictly for business," she confessed. It was kind of a shock. A multimillionaire heiress didn't know how to work a simple blackberry, but then I thought about everything she had been through. Of course she didn't know how to work it she would've never really had the chance. Not with those two around. I was still kind of upset that she addressed to me as "Mr. Eaton" most of the time. She treated everything professionally except for Christina, and because I was her bodyguard and not just her best friend's brother my first name ceased to exist in her life. I broke out of my thoughts and went back to the phone.

"Here I'll show you how the phone works," I said explaining the basics of the phone. I went a bit overboard with the details but she didn't seem to mind. "You have a meeting," I pointed out. I had memorized her whole timetable. She let out a groan of disappointment.

"Do I have to go?" she asked tilting her head backwards against the couch. She shot me a smile, which still looked like it wasn't the full smile I should see, it was more held back.

"Yes," I laughed as I watched her get up and descend up the stairs. Did she actually despise things like this but kept it hidden? If so what else didn't I know about her, other than everything?

"You're my bodyguard not my sectary and I'll be back in a few minutes," she called out. If by few minutes she meant fifty five minutes, then it was a few minutes I suppose, but now I was staring at a whole different person. She had a long sleeved tight purple dress with a black belt in the middle on; it fell down to her knees. Her hair was straight and open and pulled to one side. This was the perfect girl the world knew, or at least what they thought until now, but she clearly didn't want to change her image in their eyes. The expression on her face was emotionless no one could tell this was the same girl not wanting to attend a meeting a fifty five minutes ago. Now it looked like aside from breathing that's the only thing she needed to do. She walked on those high heels like it was second nature, but it seemed like the girl who was talking to me fifty five minutes ago would see them as torture.

"Ready to go?" she asked in a formal voice, it didn't belong to her. Who was the real her? I knew what I saw a while ago wasn't supposed to be revealed and she slipped up accidently. She was a damn good actress faking every moment of her life, and after today I knew that was all that I would see of her. I opened the door for her and watched her hurry out. I followed behind her, but she stopped and looked at the time on her wrist watch.

"What?" I asked. She didn't reply, but I watched a few cars pull up one of them which was a limo. She seemed to frown when she saw the white stretch limo on the drive way. I had made sure all of her old staff was replaced and had a double background check for safety reasons. Including extra security.

"Nothing come on," she said as I followed her. The driver held the door open and I watched it close as soon as I was in. I looked at her face; no one could've ever guessed such a perfect life held so many secrets, so much pain, and the power to tolerate it all. The abuse, the scars, the words. How much had they taken a toll on her? I didn't know but I knew I wouldn't see it either; she had too much pride to let someone know how much she was hurting. I knew she left out a lot more even when she was telling Christina what had happened with her all this time, she caught me looking at her from the corner of her eye, and turned to face me.

"A penny for your thoughts Mr. Eaton?" she said giving me a professional sweet smile. I wanted to talk to her why she guarded herself like this but this wasn't a right time.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't address me as "Mr. Eaton" when were alone, or just at home," I said attempting not to bring her out of her comfort zone. She looked at me a bit taken back.

"Agreed, so may I address you as Four?" she asked looking at me. I surpassed a sigh. Even though most people called me Four instead of Tobias, I urged to hear my name from her voice. I smiled almost sadly at her.

"Yes that would work," I said trying to keep my voice under control. I wasn't the one to throw a fit about anything, and especially not over a name.

"What's this meeting about anyway Miss. Beatrice?" I asked her. "Tris," she said silently. "Just Tris, Beatrice is out there but in closed walls I'm not Beatrice Prior, I'm just Tris." I looked at her studying her for a second, but she didn't allow this examination to stay long.

"As for this meeting," she started "I've bought another house my parents once originally owned since I sold that other one, it was unwanted…the memories would be too much for me…I'm sorry I didn't inform you about it earlier but this meeting is just to confirm the payment and get the house keys," she said looking a bit ashamed. I gave her a small nod as a reassurance that I understood what she did and why she had to do that.

"That's alright Miss- I mean Tris, Chris informed me about it this morning but I must say I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone," I confessed. Tris looked a bit confused.

"But you won't have to, I've invited Christina to stay with us, in fact I wouldn't want her alone either, she was hesitant at first but eventually gave in seeing how her work place and University are both close to the location, but I knew she gave in because she wasn't ready to stay without her brother yet," Tris smiled. I was relieved to know Chrissie wouldn't be left alone. I didn't exactly feel comfortable living with Tris either but it was the only way she could finish her work, and the status she held had to remain. It was more important than her being happy I doubted she knew what that was. Though did I know what it was like to be happy?

"I rather not have anyone knowing you're my bodyguard, I know this sounds illogical but what I've noticed it's more of a risk for you my bodyguards don't last long and I don't want you to…" she started but didn't finish the sentence. I narrowed my eyes. She really didn't know my capabilities did she?

"So what do you suggest? I mean what do you want to address me as?'' I asked. From the hidden look in her eyes she really didn't know what she wanted me to address me as.

"A friend," she finally said. I looked at her, I gazed into her eyes. We both knew that could also just be the reality but we didn't say anything.

"Miss. Prior we've reached the location," the chuffer said opening the door. Her eyes flickered away from mine. I spent the rest of about fifteen minutes, following her down the hallways of a large building I failed to recognize the building at first, we at last reached a meeting room.

"Miss. Prior," the man at the desk stood up shaking Tris's hand. I saw a different mask come on now as we sat down across from him. I didn't notice the diamond earnings till now. You didn't have to test them to make sure they were diamond you could tell. She sat up straight. If who I saw in the car was how much she opened up to her friends, then the girl I was about to see was one hundred times different. For the rest of the meeting I watched Tris speak confidently, who could've guessed she had gone through so much. Once we were back in the limo a strange question popped up into my mind. I really shouldn't have asked it but I didn't hesitate before I did.

"Tris?" I asked. She turned to look at me "Yes?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes. Was she always this observant?

"Well I was wondering if you would like to attend a small party with me and Christina and a few of our friends, it's not really a party it's more of a barbeque with a few friends tonight, I've arranged other safety for you if you don't want to go," I said. She looked at me, I could sense a bit of a grin held back from her.

"I…I don't know Four, I haven't been to anything like that since I was thirteen it's been a long time I don't know, all I've really know for the past few years is how to shut up and sit down and act who you see right now," she confessed looking down, but the emotionless mask wasn't off. "But if you don't mind me being there then I would love to come" I finished.

"Don't worry our social media queen Christina will probably solve out any problems you have," I said, as I watched her surpass a smile. I gave her a quick smile. God she looked beautiful, but what was getting into me? I had always told myself never to mix a profession with personal life. We both only noticed we were home when the car door opened again.

_**Tris's Point of view; **_

I stood there looking out the window I felt safer here then I could anywhere else. This type of house I was certainly not use to so why did I want to stay here? Even though I had made arrangements to move it felt as if in the past three days I had developed a strange bond with the house itself. I examined myself in the wall mirror on the left side of Christina's room. I didn't look like myself anymore; I had a mini white skirt on with a black and white full sleeves shirt. My long hair was curled I had silver hoop earnings dangling from my ears that moved as freely as they wanted to, and I was wearing comfortable black flats. Christina had really gone out of her way; I hadn't dressed like this for the past couple of years.

"Ready to go?" she said walking out of the bathroom, Chris as normal looked stunning with a knee high white flowery dress, and matching sandals topped off with a jean jacket. Her hair fell down a bit over her shoulders.

"I would say yes but I don't know," I confessed biting my lips; this was the most I could open up to anyone, even Christina.

"Yes you are ready to go!" she all but nearly yelled out of excitement, dragging me down the stairs. My first thought was I'm going to fall, but that didn't happen. I found myself sitting in Tobias's 2010 modeled Toyota Corolla unharmed. Only Four wasn't here and Christina was at the driver's seat.

"Where's Four?" I inquired. Christina looked shot a stupid look at me. She looked at me as she wanted to laugh, as if there was something funny about my question.

"What?" I asked puzzled. She gestured to the back seat. I turned around to see him looking at me with a stupid, yet somehow attractive grin on his face.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled feeling my face turn a bit red. He was in the back seat and I didn't notice. I turned away from him in embarrassment. "Don't be," he said silently as Christina started driving.

"By the way Tris you have another meeting on Tuesday and -" he started, but I cut him off. "You aren't my sectary calm down," I said letting out a laugh I intended to hold in but that didn't happen. I could also see a surprise in his eyes hearing me laugh. _Great_ I thought, _Now he's going to treat me like a lab rat wondering what makes me happy and what makes me tick, just like the rest of them_. Thankfully Christina stopped the car at some sort of beach. Though it wasn't exactly a beach it was more of a park with grass flowing on the side of it. I got out of the car after Christina feeling a little nervous, and I wasn't sure why.

"Chris!" a guy shouted running up to her and giving her a small quick hug. The affection made me jealous of my best friend; she had people that cared about her. I tried not to let my jealously show, since I had only arrived here.

"Uriah it's so nice to see you again, it's been weeks hasn't it…time passes by way to quickly we have to do this more often, and" she paused and looked at me grabbing me by the arm. "This is my best friend Tris the one I mentioned to you guys," she said as I gave him a polite smile

"Hi," I said. Christina had mentioned me to them? I could've only imagined what she could have possibly said. The guy named Uriah looked up with a bright friendly inviting smile.

"Hey I'm Uriah and you're Tris, do you have any idea how much Christina talks about you? Actually forget that do you have any idea how much Christina talks in general?" he said smiling. I let out a small laugh, which felt real, as Christina punched Uriah playfully in the arm.

"Ouch Chris! Actually you know what I'll take that punch after all you did introduce me to a really pretty girl," he said smiling, and I blushed a little unintentionally. Even though I never considered myself pretty, after the age of about sixteen my body had changed and surprisingly my face, even though most of my flaws were hidden by make- up though I didn't use much , I could at least be called pretty. My legs were now long and slender and amazingly perfect. Except for the scars I had to hide, that wasn't perfect. I looked over at Tobias he looked at Uriah and me, a little strangely. Was that jealously in his eyes?

"Hey Four!" Uriah called out. "Hey!" Tobias responded taking off his leather jacket and leaving it in the car. Did he have a gun in that shoe strap? I could see it I knew where guns where hidden. He was taking this job more seriously than intended.

"Come on I'll show you guys where the rest of the gang is," Uriah gestured as we followed him to a large group of people. Was this their idea of a few friends? Maybe it could be because of jobs and for some university they never saw each other that often.

"Guys," Uriah called out to them once we were close enough. Everyone turned to look up for a second, even though they kept talking. Tobias and Christina were greeted with a few "Hello's" as I felt the attention turn to me.

"And you must be Tris," one of the girls said turning to me, which caught even more attention. "Uh…Yes" I said. She smiled politely at me. I had never been good on communication, so I was thankful for the effort.

"Shauna way to make her feel uncomfortable," Uriah said smirking. It looked like he was about to introduce me, until Tobias's voice cut in.

"Tris, that's Zeke, Lynn, Marlene, Al, Will, Tori, Harrison or Harry, Lauren, and, you've already met Shauna and Uriah" Tobias said as quickly as he could. Almost as if to compete with Uriah. Another car pulled up and a few boys got out greeting Zeke, and Tobias. I also got introduced to them, but I didn't care much about them. They all had that "Let's flirt with a millionaire" idea going through their minds. I lingered near Christina mostly getting to know her friends a bit better. Surprisingly there was a huge amount of dancing going on. I didn't bother to keep up with their friends anymore, because pretty soon it turned into a crowd of over one hundred people. Tobias stuck close to me, like a honey with bee.

"Are you okay?" he asked me leaning against a juice shop watching the slow dance start up. I looked at him for a bit. Was I ok? I didn't know. Did I feel safe? Yes for now I did. I knew this safety wouldn't last long.

"Yes…I am," I responded watching the sunset. _For once I am_ I thought. I knew I couldn't control the danger that would soon strike me, but I could chose who I wanted to protect me, and unwillingly at first I had chosen the right person after all. I looked over at the sunset, then at Tobias.

"A penny for your thoughts Tris?" he asked repeating a question I had put in front of him earlier today, though he didn't break his immobile stare at the sun. I couldn't get so emotional, but what I thought slipped out.

"Safety…it's on my mind," I whispered walking away, but he heard. I knew he did. I could feel his footsteps I could feel his breath, close behind me.

"Are you going to be alright?" he whispered when no one was paying attention. I looked up at him. I smiled, and the only honest answer came out.

"Only time will tell Four," I said silently. "Of course Tris," he whispered, as we both turned our attention to the crowd.

**I worked like hell on this even during school time, so please leave a review. I'm sitting in class right now typing this up and editing this like a crazed monster so I would like it if you reviewed. I don't think I will post it in class right now lol! Do you think Uriah should become a key component in jealously? lol tell me what you think should happen thanks! **


	3. Confusion As to what is happening

_**Hey guys It's me Jazz I know I said I'd be back sooner but my computer decided to break down, and I've noticed a lot people sending me private messages saying "Hey so and so has copied your idea" or "Hey look I found a story like Innocent and Bodyguard" I'm going to be honest I do not appreciate this at all, in many ways this has made me cry but another thing I'm not sure if those stories are almost completely copied so you guys need to stop writing stuff like "hey copied from rosemarieprior" in that stories comment box, and I feel so discouraged right now to keep writing I am currently working on chapter 6 from innocent and will publish it but my message is please stop please, I've worked for months on this plot before publishing it and hearing it got stolen has disheartened me severely, especially considering my stories have been around longer I want to hear from you guys because I don't care for people who may have stolen my plots just shows they cannot think but do you guys want me to continue Innocent, Bodyguard and Ever after? The stories which have been copied to some extent so I hear please let me know –Jazz **_


End file.
